Twisted: A Cinderella Story
by MuffcakeLuv
Summary: When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires. Will come to you. Wait, that's not how it goes. This princess will have to find for her Prince Charming. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**MuffcakeLuv here, bringing you another Fan Fic**

_**You all know the Cinderella story right, Cinderella is an unfortunate girl left in the hands in the hands of her cruel step-family. Soon Cinderella gets a chance to go to the ball-thanks her fairy god mother- where she meets the prince and soon leaves, but he finds her and they marry … blah… blah. **_

_**But this a Cinderella story with a twist.**_

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Lucy woke up to her step sister, Cassidy, yelling at her to make breakfast, do the dishes, fixes her hair, and etc.

"Well good morning to you too, Cassidy" Lucy snapped, still sleepy.

"Don't sass me, mom wants you downstairs right now" Cassidy snapped back.

"Tell her I come down just know"

With that Cassidy walk out of the room satisfied, at the results. Lucy got up ready to begin another dreadful day. Her step family would treat her like a maid and would give her hell. But she had to comply because her father Jude Heartfilia was so happy to remake after her mom, Layla, died and she didn't want to ruin that. She would withstand the cruel life as long as her father was happy. But this month her family has been extra cruel because her father was on a six month business trip.

Lucy got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful although sometimes she denied it Lucy was beautiful and cute. She had perfect curves, and she had a nice butt and chest although she never really liked to brag. Lucy was every guys dream girl. She made it down stairs only to be greeted by three angry faces.

"Why did you take so long" the sister yelled out in unison.

"Lucy hurry up and make us breakfast and then go to the store to pick up a few groceries" Anna Belle ordered.

Lucy got straight to work making a nice breakfast. She perfectly cooked the bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Lucy was great in the kitchen; her mom had taught her how to cook. Despite all the torment she faced, what made Lucy happy is when she got time alone; she had the chance to practice her stellar magic. Lucy had a few keys, which she inherited when her mom died; she promised each spirit she had that she would take good care of them just like her mother did, and she kept that promise.

Lucy finished making breakfast, ate, and then excused herself, preparing to go to the market place. Lucy said good bye to her step mom and went on her way. Lucy went straight for the produce section looking for fruits and vegetables that would please her step mom, once she was done shopping; Lucy paid for her things and went on her way.

* * *

On her way home, Lucy was stopped by a boy her age. He looked nice but, he had a dark glint in his eyes that made Lucy shiver.

"Pretty girl, how about you spend the day with me" he purred in Lucy's ear.

Lucy quickly refused, and went on her way. But the teen wouldn't take "no" for an answer, he ran up behind Lucy and pushed he into alley. Lucy couldn't fight back, knowing that she had left her keys at home. She burst into tears, knowing that she might soon lose her virginity. Just then, her attacker felt to the floor, the back of his head was swollen and a little bit bloody. Lucy looked up to see a guy, with salmon pink hair, deep onyx eyes, and regular clothes. L

"T-thank y-you" she shakily let out

He gave her a toothily grinned, and Lucy instantly felt safe.

"The names Natsu, hey, you alright"

She nodded.

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V_

She looked at her watch and she made a worried face.

"I have to go; by pinkie…I mean Natsu"

She quickly runs away leaving me dumbfound.

"Wait… I didn't get you're… name"

With that I walked back to my destination, with a large grin on my face.

'I will find you Blondie'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

**Previously-**_**"I have to go; by pinkie…I mean Natsu" **_

_**She quickly runs away leaving me dumbfounded.**_

"_**Wait… I didn't get you're… name" **_

_**With that I walked back to my destination, with a large grin on my face.**_

'_**I will find you Blondie'**_

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"Lucy where have you been?!" Anna Belle yelled obviously frustrated.

"Sorry I was almost jumped, but luckily a pink hair boy saved me" Lucy explained

'What pink hair, it couldn't be him, could it?' Anna B. thought obviously surprised

"Well never mind that, get inside and make us some lunch" Lucy nodded, still think about that pink haired boy, smile plastered on her face.

* * *

_Natsu's P.O.V_

'Ugh who was that girl, she seemed so different from the rest, and she wasn't all over me' 'Maybe I can find her again, but what am I supposed to do, stalk her' with that I scratched the back of my head in frustration, how is the hell was I supposed to find her. 'Ugh I need to clear my head' I thought walking out the door.

"Natsu Dragneel, where do you think you're going, you got duties to attend to" that voice…

"Mom I'll be back I'm just gonna go clear my head" I rushed out the door, before she could say anything else. Being a prince is not all it's worked up to be: so many royal duties, and tons of girls gushing over you. They all just want me because I'm a prince; I want to find that one true girl that will love me for me, and I think Blondie is that girl. Salmon- pink hair and a six pack will get any girl to gush over, but none of them notice my other traits. I walk to my favorite spot in the whole kingdom; it's the only place where I can be alone to think. It's a small pond with a couple benches and its sort of hidden off from the rest of the word by the vines that grow there.

When I get there I notice spot of yellow, I gasp at the sight: its Blondie. 'OK, how do I approach her' cold sweat broke out on Natsu's forehead.' Why am I nervous? Just go say hi' I walk towards Blondie, she was writing down something in her book.

"Hey Blondie, never seen you around here" I said trying to be nonchalant about it, in my opinion it wasn't working.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed, falling off the bench, today was just not her day. Natsu helped her up, but in the process noticed her tear streaked face and puffy eyes.

"What's wrong" Natsu asked in a worried fearing that he was the cause.

"It's nothing, just something that happened at home" 'Oh its pinky, what's he doing here' Lucy thought curiosity peaked.

"Come on you can tell me"

Lucy took a deep breath and finally said" My step sister got jealous seeing me try on my mother's dress, and decide to rip it" Lucy could hold it in, no longer she burst into tears, Natsu tried to comfort her." What hurts the most is that that dress was given to me by my mom before she… died, it was one of her only gifts, but now I can wear it anymore" Lucy said finishing her story on a sad note.

To cheer her up, Natsu give Lucy an invitation for his nineteenth birthday party. Just then, Anna B. appeared and boy was she furious.

"There you are I have been looking for you everywhere, it's time for you to make up dinner" Anna B. gave a sharp tug on Lucy's arm.

Just then she swiveled around to see Natsu looking at her curiously. She gasped 'it's him, why is Lucy with him though, could they be … together…no it can't be, I won't allow it' Anna B. grip on Lucy, caused her arm to get red. She quickly ran away mumbling curses and other stuff.

"Wait, what's your name?!" Natsu yelled 'Urg not again, what's your god dammit name, Blondie? Anyways I will find you and save you from them. I just hope you come to my party' Natsu's name was called snapping him out of his thoughts; he turned around to see his very, very angry mom. Holding him by the ear, she pulls him back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail

"_**Wait, what's your name?!" Natsu yelled 'Urg not again, what's your god dammit name, Blondie? Anyways I will find you and save you from them. I just hope you come to my party' Natsu's name was called snapping him out of his thoughts; he turned around to see his very, very angry mom. Holding him by the ear, she pulls him back to the castle.**_

Lucy P.O.V

'I was in so much trouble. The way Anna B looked at me I could tell that I was never going to get freedom again or at least until I DIE, thanks a lot pinkie'

Anna turned around and shot me a hard glare she shoved me inside the house threatening to hit me, I shivered in my sit knowing that I would definitely not come out of this argument bruise free. So here's the thing about Anna she could be mean and all but when she gets super angry she could hurt you until you beg for mercy. I was the first to break the silence.

"Mother I'm sorry, I have no Idea who he is I swear"

"What you don't know who he is?!"

"No" Anna Belle breathed a sigh of relieved. Almost as if she was happy about what I didn't know. I turned around, heading up to my room. But Anna stops me.

"What's that" she questioned looking obviously curious as to where I got it from

"Nothing" I hold pinkie's letter close, not wanting Anna to see it

Anna b. snatched the letter out my hand and starts reading it while preventing my from grabbing it back

_**You are royally invited to Prince Natsu's birthday party tonight at seven o clock. Please we hope you would like to come and help us celebrate, Prince Natsu nineteenth Birthday party. Hope to you there!**_

_**-The royal family**_

"Lucy looks like you got invited to your friend's birthday party, but sorry you're not going on account for you leaving without telling me whilst you still had chores to do and meeting some random boy that you refused to share with your sisters seeing that one of them could become his bride." Anna Belle replied coldly.

"Come on girls let's go get ready"

"No, why… I hate you and your whole family" I said tears streaming down my face.

I ran up to my room and cried for about an hour then she realized that I was going to have to fight for my happily ever after.

"Don't count me out yet _mother_" I said triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry for going off the face of the Earth. I was just really busy with my exams coming up. Sorry the last chapter was so short, it was late, like 9:45, and yes I'm still a kid (teen actually) and my mom kept screaming at me to go to be. Gomenasai! (Thank You)**_

_**Previously~ **_

_**I ran up to my room and cried for about an hour then she realized that I was going to have to fight for my happily ever after.**_

"_**Don't count me out yet mother" I said triumphantly.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail

Lucy P.O.V

I summoned on of my two of some of my best spirits, Virgo and Cancer to help her get ready, I was going to that ball whether my mother liked it or not. Virgo and cancer popped out in a blast of smoke.

"Is it time for punishment now, princess?" "Ebi", both of then responded waiting for my commands.

I explained to them my story, and asked for their help, which they gladly gave. Virgo went back to the spirit would to get me a dress that she said I would like, while Cancer and I chose a nice hair style for me. I let Cancer do his would, when he was done, I was speechless. He did my hair in a nice bun while two are three shorter strings of hair framed my face beautiful.

"My hair looks fantastic, thank you so much Cancer" I thanked him, grateful to have such a great spirit.

"Anything for you, ebi" he replied back, looking happy to help.

Virgo came back with the most stunning dress ever. It was a light pink with a few sparkles here and there and it showed some of my curves. I thanked her and put the dress on, it fit me perfectly. I admired myself while Virgo did my make-up. When she finished, I was amazed, I looked just like a princess. Tears were brimming at my eyes, my spirits tried to stop my from crying knowing that it would mess up my face.

"Thank you guys so much, love you so much"

"Princess we are happy to help" "ebi" "But we must warn you at the stroke of 12 the spell will wear off and your dress and the carriage will disappear" Virgo warned.

"Thank you guys so much- wait what carriage" then I looked out the windowed and saw a beautiful white carriage with footmen and a driver"

With that Virgo pushed Lucy out the door, waving good bye with cancer right next to her following her actions.

"Thank you guys so much, I love you" I said waving back, tears brimming again.

The spirits disappeared tears streaming down their faces'.

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Natsu was sitting at his make shift throne, waiting for his Blondie to walk through the doors. Countless women had asked him to dance but he wanted his first dance to be with Blondie. Then the doors opened and his future walked through the doors beautiful as ever.

* * *

_**To make it up to you guys I will write the number of one-shots you would like about Fairy Tail you would like. MAX. 21**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys**_

_**Previously: Natsu was sitting at his make shift throne, waiting for his Blondie to walk through the doors. Countless women had asked him to dance but he wanted his first dance to be with Blondie. Then the doors opened and his future walked through the doors beautiful as ever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I don't, like who doesn't want to own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

All heads turned to the door as Lucy walked in, everyone wanted to know who the beautiful young blond that walked in was. Boys drooled, while girls jealously tapped their feet on the floor. As soon as Natsu saw Lucy he ran straight to her, hugging her in the process, gasps could be heard from every one. Music started playing, and Natsu held out his hand gesturing to Lucy.

"Would like to dance" Lucy looked at Natsu like he had three heads, before she answered.

"Um… Natsu I don't think I should dance with you" Lucy replied looking to see every girl glared daggers at her. "Everyone is staring, plus I am positive that every girl in this room have a thought of killing me a cruel way" Lucy thought of one of the faces in the crowd beating her with a bat, shivering immensely.

"I don't care what other thinks I only want to dance with you", Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand leading to the dance floor, satisfied with her blush covered face. Natsu continued to dance with Lucy, following the beat perfectly, each move was so graceful that they couldn't help hear the awes in the crowd. They were unaware of a certain family was in the shadows watching enviously at the Blonde.

* * *

Anna B. P.O.V

'_Why is it always her? Why couldn't it be one of my daughters? I will make sure that she pays for embarrassing the family? But what if the prince falls in love with her… no I won't let that happened'. _

Natsu's P.O.V

I was going to ask to ask her, she was perfect, she wouldn't want me for my title, and she would like me for me. I just had to be calm and come right out and answer her. _Here I go 3, 2, 2, 2, (just get it over with) 1. _

"Lucy your different from other girls, and you treat me like me, so um will you marry me?!" Lucy blushed, and then she was in a sudden dazed. Just then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Natsu I-"she was about to say but then a loud shrill erupted from the crowd… '_OH COME ON!'_

"You will not marry her, she doesn't deserve happiness, she deserves to cook and clean for the rest of her life, Lucy come here instant were going home."

'_Her name is Lucy, pretty'_

Lucy pulled away from my grasp, head hung low in shame or disappointment, I couldn't tell, then I did probability the most stupidest yet bravest things in my life: I reached out I grabbed her wrist, my eyes pleading at her not to go. '_I was going to get my way, and they wouldn't take her away.'_ Lucy looked at me, her eyes filed with happiness and fear; I shot her a look of reassurance and she surprisingly relaxed a bit. But the woman who called her had fire burning in her eyes like she was ready to kill.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

'_Wait what just happened, did Natsu just grabbed me okay what's going on!?' _My thoughts were interrupted when Anne Belle's shouted again.

"Stop Lucy, you will not marry the prince, you don't deserves him" '_wait… prince, Natsu is a prince, oh my god'. _A magic circle formed around Anna and she turned in a fearsome dragons. But thanking to screaming and running, all guests made it out safely, leaving me Natsu, the king and queen, Anna, and my step sisters. Anna crept steadily towards us, and I reached for my keys and called forth Loke (Leo) and Virgo to battle.

"You will not win, you cannot have him" Anna screeched throwing me against the castle wall, 'ouch' that gonna leave a mark.

"Lucy!" Natsu turned to Anna, hands lit on fire, shooting her a death glare." Your will pay for hurting Lucy!"

Natsu along with Virgo and Loke rushed to Anna Belle throwing punches, kicks, and magic attacks pretty soon Anna was soon on the ground helpless. I rushed to thank my spirits and they returned. I walked up to Natsu to thank him, trying to hide my blush. I also noticed that King Igneel was ordering the guards to take my step family away, I kind of smiled but feel also ad knowing that I wouldn't have a family until my father came back.

"Natsu thank you for helping with the step family situation and very thankful for your help Prince Natsu" I bowed remembering that he was a Prince and also knowing that I would never had a chance with him.

"Luce, call me N-A-T-S-U 'cause were friends remember. Seriously you're a weirdo" Natsu replied.

"I am not!" I yelled getting ready to punch the lights out of him.

Natsu just stood there laughing his eyes out at my weirdness.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Luce I have something to ask you… will you marry me, I mean that you're not like any other girl that I know and don't want to lose you so please" '_please say yes, please say, PUH-LEZE SAY YES.'_

"Um, Natsu I uh-" _oh dear Mavis, what should I say, I want to get to known him better, ugh but I don't want to sound like I'm rejecting, I need help._

"You have to if you don't want to, I know that you might want to marry me because of someone else" Natsu said sounding crushed, and his eyes had a pained expression. '_Just Great, Just Mother F-ing Great'_

"No, Natsu there is no one else, it's just yes I will marry you, but ask me again in five months, I want to get to know you, I do not want to be one of the girls who marries the first hot guy they see as quick as possible" Lucy replied, hoping to cheer up a sad Natsu who was trying to rip his hair out.

When Natsu heard this with was ecstatic, "Aye, I will marry you when the time comes, now let's go meet my parents and clear all over this up" Natsu latched on to Lucy carrying her in the direction of his parents.

"King Igneel, Queen Grandine" Lucy said bowing respectfully to the royals, who in her surprise at the greeting. Lucy feared she had done something wrong.

"No, no Lucy you are the girl my little Natsu gonna marry you are practically family, you can call us Grandine and Igneel or mom and dad" Grandine said running to give Lucy a hug. Igneel just smiled in her direction showing his love for the girl who had stolen Natsu's heart, he was happy to have another daughter." You will also be staying here in the castle and sleeping with Natsu just to get the vibe of being his wife and being a princess, and no buts" Just then a little girl about the age of fourteen came running in the room, who looked like she was hiding somewhere in the castle when Anna turned into a monster.

"Hi I'm Wendy, nice to meet you I'm Natsu's little sister, I hope we can be great friends and the best of sisters" she said hugging Lucy, it was apparent that she heard the whole conversation going between the family.

"How come everybody gets to hog my Luce, but me" Natsu whined sticking out his out at his family while pulling Lucy into a hug. Just then the clock struck twelve and a magic ball of light surrounded Lucy and everything started disappearing leaving a naked, BLUSHING Lucy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed embarrassed to be seen naked by her future family, just then without being summoned Virgo popped out bringing Lucy's clothes to her before dressing her. King Igneel was just staring, not even hiding but his wife smacked and scolded him. Pleading for help Igneel was dragged out the room by his wife, and Wendy following.

Lucy started to blush seeing how red Natsu was, knowing he got a full preview of her body. "No need to be shy about that body" he said hoping to get a reaction out of her and it worked.

She smacked, hard. "Natsu!", "Sorry", hoping she wouldn't hit him again. Then, he kissed her ever so lightly; carrying her up to her new room, in her new house.

**And goodnight, there is going to be another chapter and then that would be the last. Thanking to all my readers. Luvs**

**-****MuffcakeLuv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Chappie 6 for ya! **

**Previously- She smacked, hard. "Natsu!", "Sorry", hoping she wouldn't hit him again. Then, he kissed her ever so lightly; carrying her up to her new room, in her new house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have to say, you probably already know. (I don't own Fairy Tail) **

Lucy's P.O.V

I got to known Natsu more and more and soon five months passed very quickly. I woke up in the morning to find Natsu bringing me breakfast in bed, and then he said he had a surprise for me. We get dressed and he takes me to the park, but not before going to my favorite places in the kingdom. What was my fiancé up to? We walked to the park and there was a private section cut off just for us. We had dinner and we ate and laughed. Then Natsu started talking about how beautiful I was and yada, yada. I started getting the jitters and my breath hitched when I saw Natsu getting down on one knee. He spoke four words that made me the happiest girl alive.

"Will you marry me?"

And of course my answer was the most obvious.

_Yes _

Weeks following the proposal I was on cloud nine. Everyone congratulated us, and I felt so happy to be with my prince, and I'm sure Natsu felt the say for a smile never left his face.

Then what made me super happy was when my father came back home congratulating o getting married saying her would miss it for the world.

I had acquired a new family, and I got my old one back, I was truly the luckiest girl alive.

Lucy's P.O.V

The wedding was three days and Natsu was freaking out. He was yelling at the florists telling them they were putting the flowers in the wrong spot and the veils needed to be hanged just righted. I knew I had to intervene, before my fiancé killed someone.

"Natsu I think you need to go and rest"

"But the wedding preparations there ar-"he protested.

"No protesting, go and lay down" I orderly. He nodded his head, ran up to the bedroom. I swear he is just like am little kid. But he was acting so responsible, planning for the wedding. Aww! Ok back to my current problems: My wedding! All I got to do is calm down.

~time skip~

Finally all the wedding preparations, all that was needed to be done is walk the aisle. I was relaxing with a bowl of ice cream when I heard a small tiny knock.

"Come in" I saw Wendy walk in with a small bluenette girl. When I say her my eyes started to water. The girl looked at me and followed my actions.

"Levy" tears were just streaming down my face, non-stop.

"Lucy" the waterworks was flowing for her too. We hugged it out like there was no tomorrow.

"OMG, what happened to you, we have to catch up?!" "Let's have a girl's only sleepover" I said gesturing toward Wendy and Levy. I went downstairs to grab some movies, popcorn, and ice- cream when I was stopped my Natsu, he had a blue exceed in his. I could tell from his wings.

"Lucy look this is Happy, he's my pet exceed." His face gleamed with pride, to be able to show his 'son' to me.

"Sorry I can't be bothered right now, I'm going to have a girl's only sleepover with Levy and Wendy, SO DON'T BOTHER US!" I said give him a glare that, contradicted my smile.

"But I would to hug you, and kiss you, and make lov-"

"NATSU, GOODNIGHT. GO SLEEP WITH HAPPY" I yelled, peeved.

The whole rest of the night the girls and I talked and got to reconnect. Best Sleepover Eva.

Today was the wedding and I had finished dressing. I was twirling around with Levy and Wendy. They were helping me, trying to stop me from crying, my wedding was finally her and I was trying not to cry.

Natsu's P.O.V

I was fighting with Gray and Gajeel when the music began playing. I stood still and my breath hitched when I saw Lucy walking out the door, she was wearing and beautiful dress and when she reached the altar; I just couldn't wait to make her mine.

~Time skip~

"Do you take Natsu Dragneel, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till do you part"

"I do"

"Do you take Lucy Heartfilia, to love and to hol-"

"Hell yeah, I mean I do" I grabbed her, dipped her and passionately kissed her. We walked out the church and the whole kingdom showed us with confetti. When we got into the carriage I looked into Lucy's eyes and I knew we'd had our happily ever after end.

_**Thank for here on my journey writing this story, l had fun. I give luvs to all my followers, fav- ers, and my commenters. Thank you so much. Luvs**_

_**-MuffcakeLuv**_


End file.
